


Dirk x Roxy [Waking Somno]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse (Homestuck), Derse Dreamers, F/M, Ficlet, Somnophilia, The Horrorterrors (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Roxy is half-aware of her dreaming self while asleep in the waking world. Dirk is... curious.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 14





	Dirk x Roxy [Waking Somno]

Roxy is asleep on Derse. She drifts from her tower, towards the whispering clutches of Those Whose Mouths And Eyes Are Many, in her slumber. Drowning them out in the waking realm is easy, but their offers are tangible things. The warmth of an embrace, an affectionate kiss, the opportunity to be the beloved voidchild.

Roxy dreams of purple halls, obsidian spires visible even with her eyes closed. There is someone there, someone with rough hands and a sea-rough voice that minds her slumbering body. He keeps watch, because she cannot resist the siren song in her sleep. He grips her wrist, he takes her back to her tower, he tucks her into bed and promises to stay awake. Awake, awake, awake.

Roxy can feel the way his hands smooth over her hips, cup the back of her neck, hold her head in place for a nervous kiss every night. His touch is so gentle, but starved. Wanting her. Keeping her. Pulling wrinkles from her violet garments and slipping beneath her breasts to do it.

Roxy wonders if he knows that she’s aware, if that’s why he chooses to linger, if that’s why he rests his burning hands on her face and presses those nervous kisses to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/625829030108774400/roxy-is-asleep-on-derse-she-drifts-from-her)


End file.
